Raison et sentiments
by Airales
Summary: Cela n'aurait dû être que l'histoire d'un soir et n'aurait jamais dû se répercuter dans sa vie. Mais quand les sentiments l'emportent sur la raison! Yaoi : Grimmjow/Ichigo.


_Bonsoir, ça fait déjà un moment depuis ma précédente publication, le rythme des cours me laissant difficilement le temps de travailler mes fictions. Mais voilà le mois de Mars et ces deux semaines de vacances. Donc une nouvelle histoire ayant pour titre "Raison et sentiments", pourquoi ce titre reprenant un livre de Jeanne Austen? Car il s'accorde bien à l'idée générale de cette fiction. Le chapitre 2 est en cours mais je ne vous ferai pas de faux espoirs en vous disant qu'il sera posté durant ces deux semaines. Je vais revenir sur "Escort Boy" bientôt donc encore un peu de patience. Quelques hésitations me font ralentir son écriture._

___**Version corrigée par Gaya972, un grand merci à ma super bêta ^^.**_

_Bonne lecture_

_Les personnages sont l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient._

_Couple: Ichigo / Grimmjow _

* * *

- Te voilà arrivé, Ichi.

Ichigo Kurosaki ouvrit un œil étonné, se penchant vers la fenêtre de la voiture, il aperçut à travers la vitre salie du véhicule, le toit en shingle de sa nouvelle habitation.

De hauts et fournis conifères enclavaient le bâtiment, donnant au lieu un coté intime. Une arche en bois s'affaissait sous des rosiers aux pétales pourpres. En ce début de printemps, une nuée d'insectes avait pris possession des fleurs, leurs pattes surchargées de pollen ralentissaient leurs vols se faisant périlleux. Une aubaine pour l'oiseau insectivore qui les gobait avec gourmandise entre deux battements d'ailes. Un chemin de dalles menant au seuil du lotissement, invitait les visiteurs à franchir l'arcade végétale suspendue au dessus de leurs têtes. Jugeant le tout, Ichigo en apprécia l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Tirant la poignée de la portière, il posa un pied sur le sol goudronné, son geste amena un fourmillement désagréable à se répandre dans ses jambes. Résultat des cinq heures atrophiées dans un véhicule. Frottant avec énergie ses cuisses, il amena son sang à circuler de nouveau, déliant par la même occasion ses muscles tendus.

- Ça va aller ? S'enquit Ōmaeda, sortant à son tour de la voiture, il fit un pas vers le jeune homme.

Se retournant, le rouquin offrit un sourire rassurant à son ami. Cet homme aux allures de bon vivant, bedaine à la panse bien ronde et joues rebondies s'appelait Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Il officiait depuis maintenant quinze ans comme chauffeur et ambulancier de la clinique " Kurosaki", grand profiteur de la vie et des plaisirs que celle-ci lui offrait, il était également un ami de longue date de la famille. C'est pourquoi, il s'était naturellement porté volontaire quand le fils aîné d'Isshin Kurosaki, avait annoncé à la maisonnée son déménagement suite à sa mutation dans la petite ville de Karakura.

- Pas de souci ! Assura le rouquin, ouvrant le coffre de l'engin, il en extirpa avec difficulté une énorme valise.

Sous l'action, la voiture se redressa lentement sur ses pneus, allégée sans nul doute par le poids de l'imposant bagage.

- Tu sais, j'aurais pu faire plusieurs voyages. C'était vraiment indispensable de ramener tous tes livres?

- Bien sûr ! Ichigo leva sur lui un regard outré. J'en aurais besoin dès le premier jour. De plus, la plupart sont des collections rares et je ne pense pas les retrouver facilement à Karakura.

- Et... en ce qui concerne tes vêtements ?

- J'ai du change pour une semaine, demain j'irais fureter dans le coin pour m'acheter ce qui me manque. Tu es pire que le vieux, tu le sais ça ? Amusé, il enfonça un index taquin dans l'abdomen grassouillet du quadragénaire.

- Arrête ça ! S'insurgea celui-ci, esquivant un pas de coté, il s'éloigna prudemment du doigt tendu le menaçant.

Plaçant ses bras comme barrière sur sa rondeur, il lança un regard offusqué au jeune homme hilare se tenant devant lui.

- Toujours aussi chatouilleux, s'amusa Ichigo, retournant vers la voiture, il en sortit une serviette en cuire qu'il glissa sous son bras.

Pivotant de nouveau face à sa nouvelle demeure, il sentit une certaine nervosité grandir en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il partait vivre si loin de sa famille et de ses proches. L'exaltation qu'il avait ressentit précédemment s'était bien vite envolée sous le poids conséquent de l'appréhension se déversant en lui. Un tourbillon de question soufflait dans sa tête le faisant suffoquer. Allait-il pouvoir se faire à cette nouvelle vie? Ses amis proches l'oublieraient-ils du fait de la distance ?

Une main imposante se posa avec douceur sur son épaule la pressant légèrement. Tournant la tête, il tomba sur le visage soucieux d'Ōmaeda.

- Ça se passera bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Levant le pouce, il lui servit un sourire franc.

Avait-il capté la détresse du jeune homme ? Ce n'était pas impossible, cet homme ne le connaissait que trop bien. Depuis des années qu'il faisait parti de la vie des Kurosaki, celui que le rouquin appelait affectueusement "tonton" était bien capable de lire en lui. Souriant timidement, Ichigo remercia intérieurement l'homme face à lui. Il n'était peut-être pas son père génétique mais à cet instant-là, il était tout comme. Accrochant ses bras autour des muscles du cou bovin, il posa quelques instants, son front sur l'épaule de Marechiyo. Celui-ci, surprit un instant par le geste, tapota maladroitement l'arrière du crâne de l'orangé. Bafouillant devant le geste incongru de son presque "fils".

- I...Ichigo?

- Merci, tonton.

Se redressant, il se saisit de l'anse de sa valise, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers son nouveau lieu de vie.

- Embrasse Yuzu et Karin pour moi. Je leur téléphonerai dès que je serai correctement installé.

Ōmaeda hocha la tête.

- Et ton père?

- Contente-toi d'un tacle dans les genoux, répondit avec légèreté le rouquin.

Reprenant sa marche, il fit quelques mètres avant d'être stoppé par la voix d'Ōmaeda. Se tenant près de la voiture, les clés pendant au bout des doigts, celui-ci adopta un air grave, ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne sur son visage rond. La jovialité naturelle du personnage avait laissée place à une angoisse soucieuse, qui déformait à présent ses traits.

- S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles.

- Des problèmes ? De quels genres ?

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur, avant de capter le message sous entendu. Pendant un instant, l'image d'un homme à la longue chevelure grenat s'imposa dans son esprit et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle disparut aussitôt laissant place à la réponse se voulant dégagée du plus jeune.

- Si tu continues à te créer des soucis, tu vas devenir chauve plus rapidement. Posant un index sur le haut de son crâne désignant par ce geste la tonsure naissante du brun.

- Crétin ! Maugréa celui-ci, démarrant la voiture, il lança un dernier coup d'œil vers son protégé avant de disparaitre progressivement de la vue des yeux ambrés.

" _Et voilà, de nouveau seul_ ! "

Pour la troisième fois, la silhouette du roux se dressa face à la bâtisse. Inspirant puis expirant lentement, il s'avança à sa rencontre. Il ne put cependant ne pas laisser échapper un sifflement admiratif lorsqu'il atterrit dans son jardin.

Dans un style japonais et entretenu avec soin. Un étang se divisant en plusieurs branches, slalomait avec fluidité dans ce lieu. Un pont d'un rouge vif enjambait de ses pieds, le cours d'eau placide guidant le jeune visiteur devant la façade en bois du lotissement. Un doux tintement se fit soudain entendre et Ichigo leva ses yeux sur le fūrin en céramique accroché au chambranle d'une porte fenêtre. L'haïku suspendu se balançait lentement sous la brise, accompagnant en rythme le carillon. Un souffle plus fort que le précédent permit à Ichigo de lire le poème calligraphié :

_Dans l'eau que je puise_

_scintille le début_

_du printemps_

- Grand-père est assez conservateur avec les anciennes traditions !

Surpris par la voix, Ichigo fit un pas de côté. Son regard se porta aussitôt à l'endroit d'où lui parvenait ce timbre rauque. Le nouveau venu devait avoir le même âge que lui. Accoudé avec paresse sur la balustrade de la terrasse, son visage fin et halé aux yeux d'onyx fixait le rouquin. Un brin de malice tapis au fond du regard.

Entièrement habillé de noir, tee-shirt aux manches courtes mettant en valeur la musculature saillante des bras. Un jeans déchiré aux genoux s'enfonçait dans une paire de botte en cuir usées par le temps. Les mains enfouies au fond des poches, il affichait une attitude décontractée, ne semblant pas gêné par le regard du roux, le détaillant. Et Ichigo, au fur et à mesure des secondes qui découlaient, devait bien se l'avouer. Ce gars était :

_"Complètement mon style"._

- Tu aimes ?

- De quoi ?

Perdu, Ichigo papillonna rapidement des paupières. Réalisant par la même occasion qu'il dévorait littéralement du regard le nouveau venu. Pour ce qui était de la question, il était bien tenté de répondre par l'affirmation mais, le sujet de la conversation lui échappait complètement.

- L'haïku, répondit l'autre dans un rire.

- Ah… oui.

Kurosaki reporta quelques instants son attention sur l'écriture calligraphiée, dévoilée par intermittence par la brise.

- Oui, ce poème de Ringaï me plait beaucoup.

Se retournant vers le brun, il sourit.

- Hisagi Shuhei. Se présenta celui-ci, tendant une main que le rouquin s'empressa de serrer.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, j'emménage ici dès aujourd'hui. Ravi de te connaitre.

Quelques secondes passèrent où leurs doigts restèrent liés, un silence tranquille s'était fait autour d'eux que le rouquin n'aurait brisé pour rien au monde. Shuhei amorça le premier geste et Ichigo détacha à regret sa main de sa consœur. Son bras reprit sa position contre sa hanche, tandis que celui de son homologue se perdit dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

- Ichigo-kun, je te fais visiter ?

Pivotant, il s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de se retourner vers le rouquin.

- As-tu mangé ? Je venais de terminer de cuisiner lorsque, tu es arrivé. Il y a assez de nourriture pour un couvert en plus.

Il est vrai qu'il était 13h passé et qu'il n'avait rien avalé, depuis qu'il avait quitté le foyer paternel. Un doux fumet s'invita à ses narines le faisant saliver et son estomac gronda furieusement l'emmenant à rougir de gène.

- Hé bien…. je crois bien que ça veux dire oui !

Hilare, Shuhei passa un bras autour du cou de son invité et l'entraîna avec entrain vers la cuisine. Le faisant asseoir avec autorité sur l'une des quatre chaises en bois de la pièce, il se dirigea vers l'une des multitudes d'étagères, d'où il sortit deux couverts en porcelaine. Quelques pas de côté, il sortit du fond d'un tiroir un service en argent. Revenant vers la table, il y plaça une assiette fumante avant de retourner s'occuper de l'énorme marmite en fonte trônant sur la cuisinière.

Ichigo l'observa discrètement, son regard s'attardant un temps sur les épaules musclées. Il remarqua dès lors les deux tatouages cerclant de noirs les triceps et trouva l'ensemble diablement sexy. Il aurait pu continuer un long moment ses observations mais, Shuhei se retourna obligeant Ichigo à reporter un œil plus attentif au contenu de son assiette. L'odeur du curry s'élevant remis ses priorités en place. Souriant, Hisagi prit place face à lui, son pied frôla involontairement ou non, la jambe du roux, qui se crispa sous son touché.

- Tu viens d'où Ichigo ? Amenant un morceau de poulet à sa bouche, Shuhei regarda son voisin imiter son geste.

- Tokyo, enfournant une deuxième bouchée puis une troisième, il complimenta le brun sur sa cuisine.

- C'est moi qui prépare les repas, ici. Je m'occupe aussi du jardin et de la baraque, en règle générale. J'officie comme bricoleur, si tu préfères. Si jamais il y a un souci, tu m'appelles. Je suis disponible 24/24h. Il ponctua son petit discours d'un clin d'œil.

Bon Dieu ! Ce gars lui faisait des avances et il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins! Et aussi sexy soit-il, le roux se refusa à rentrer dans son jeu. Il avait toujours eu pour principe de dissocier sa vie sentimentale du reste de son quotidien. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec son homosexualité, mais par expérience, l'expression "pour vivre mieux vivons cachés" avait été son fil directeur. Une fois, il avait dérogé à cette règle et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé, furent terribles pour le rouquin. S'attacher était synonyme de vulnérabilité et il se le refusait. Il ne laisserait plus personne prendre une place importante dans son cœur. Plus jamais ! Il réalisa que plusieurs minutes venaient de s'écouler, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Hisagi l'observait par-dessus son assiette, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Hisagi-kun, pardonne-moi mais, je suis légèrement fatigué. Je roule depuis tôt ce matin et ton curry, ô combien délicieux me rend légèrement somnolent. Est-il possible que je fasse une sieste ?

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, le rouquin s'était levé aux aurores pour finir ces préparatifs. Les heures de sommeil perdues le rattrapaient. Les traits de Shuhei se détendirent aussitôt, soulagé par la réponse du jeune homme.

- Je te montre ta chambre, la chaise grinçât contre le parquet tandis qu'il se levait.

Sortant de la cuisine, ils revinrent dans l'entrée.

- Ta chambre se trouve au premier. Indiqua Shuhei. Elle donne sur l'arrière du jardin, je te conseille de fermer les fenêtres lorsque tu t'absentes. Il y a devant, un énorme cerisier qui sous l'effet du vent envoie quotidiennement une masse de pétales dans la pièce.

Ichigo écouta attentivement les précieux conseils prodigués par son hôte. Non sans jeter de rapides coups d'œil, où il mettait les pieds. Les marches s'enfonçaient par endroit, indiquant une légère fracture du bois.

- La maison est assez vieille, comme tu peux le voir et demande régulièrement des travaux de rénovation. Voilà ta chambre !

Poussant une porte, il fit signe au roux d'entrer. Au grand étonnement du rouquin, la pièce était déjà meublée, lorsqu'il en fit part à Shuhei, celui-ci lui répondit :

- Ce sont de vieux meubles que nous gardions en stock au cas où, mais si ça te dérange …

- … au contraire, coupa Ichigo, c'est parfait.

S'avançant vers la fenêtre, il aperçut le jardin arrière. Tout comme le devant, celui-ci était magnifique. Shuhei faisant décidément du bon travail.

- Bon, je te laisse t'installer et te reposer, dans ce cas. Les clés de ta chambre ainsi que de la maison sont dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet. Je serai absent à partir de 20h. La salle de bain, c'est cette porte-ci, désignant le côté droit de la chambre.

- Merci, Shuhei.

Au moment où la porte se referma, Ichigo s'effondra dans son lit, atteignant rapidement le sommeil, il s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couette.

* * *

Il se réveilla sous les hululements d'un rapace nocturne domiciliant sans doute, dans les hauts sapins entourant la maisonnée.

Se redressant, il fixa l'horloge murale suspendue face à lui.

_22 heures_.

Il venait de faire un tour complet du cadran.

S'étirant, il se mit en mouvement. Sa valise traînait toujours par terre, avec à l'intérieur son précieux contenu. Ouvrant d'un grand geste le sac, il en sortit livres, affaires de toilettes et des vêtements. Choisissant une chemise noire, accompagné d'un pantalon de la même gamme, il s'enferma sous la douche. Désireux de retirer cet excès de crasse et de transpiration.

Une heure après, propre, il descendit l'escalier, sa main glissant contre le mur, accompagna et guida son avancée. La maison plongée dans les ténèbres était vide de toute vie. Resté seul ici, ne lui disait rien. Son désir de sortir pour visiter les environs et la ville se fit ressentir et cherchant du regard ses chaussures, il sortit de sa poche la clé du lieu et s'engouffra à l'extérieur.

La nuit était douce, chargée d'odeurs de fleurs. Longeant la route où Ōmaeda l'avait laissé, il aperçut à trente mètres sous lui, les lumières de Karakura. À son arrivée aux portes de la ville, des odeurs différentes vinrent accompagner les premières. Une fête organisée pas loin apportait ses senteurs sucrées. Une d'entre elles lui rappela ses deux jeunes sœurs, l'odeur facilement identifiable de la barbe à papa. Yuzu aurait adoré être là.

Durant son exploration, il rencontra une ribambelle de jeunes, la démarche incertaine, riant à tue-tête. Les groupes semblaient partir du même endroit, un bâtiment situé à quelques pas sur sa gauche.

Une boite de nuit ?

Approchant, il se mêla sans le vouloir au reste des personnes faisant la queue pour y entrer.

En y réfléchissant, cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une boite comme celle-ci. Cela devait remonter à ses 23 ans. C'était bien avant de rencontrer Renji. De nouveau une fulgurante brûlure le transperça : repenser à son ex, était encore trop douloureux. Ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé dans son ancienne vie, était infernal. Il avait mis six mois à faire le deuil de cette relation ainsi que des dégâts occasionnés par celle-ci.

Durant ce temps, affreusement long, il s'était coupé du reste du monde, ne permettant qu'à très peu de gens de le voir. Dépérissant, il avait dû son salut, au soutien moral de sa famille et de ses plus proches amis. Dépasser ce stade fut difficile et lorsque l'occasion se présenta de changer de lieu, il l'a saisi.

Maintenant boire un verre, rencontrer des personnes, créer des liens, étaient des choses qu'il pouvait envisager. Sans compter qu'il était encore en vacances et ce, jusqu'à minuit. C'est arrivé à cette conclusion, qu'il se sentit bien plus réceptif à prendre part à cette fête. Déjà bien démarré par divers groupes plus ou moins déjà alcoolisés.

Celui se tenant juste devant lui, devait d'ailleurs finir une tournée des bars. Composé de trois hommes et deux femmes dont l'une d'elle, soutenait avec difficulté, son amie qui semblait s'évertuer à raconter ses déboires amoureux à chaque passant la croisant.

- Vous rendez compte… hip… l'a pas voulu… pas'ce que l'est déjà… hip… amoureux d'une autre…

- Matsumoto-san, si tu continues à parler si fort, on va nous refuser l'entrée !

Désespérée, la jeune femme à l'allure enfantine, coiffée d'un haut chignon, agrippait avec force le corps svelte de la première à la poitrine proéminente. Chaque mouvement brusque, était accompagné d'un rebond impressionnant des seins sortant un peu plus du décolleté échancré.

_" Effrayant"_

Ichigo leva rapidement ses yeux du spectacle désolant que lui accordaient les deux femmes. Les trois hommes qui se tenait à leur côté, devaient être habitués à ce spectacle. Discutant vivement entre eux, ils s'étaient habillés sur leur trente-et-un. Le plus proche d'Ichigo, cheveux blonds dont une mèche épaisse recouvrait partiellement le visage, semblait plongé dans une discussion approfondie des techniques de drague, avec un autre à la fine moustache et au visage angulaire. Le dernier les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux verts rivés sur les portes de la boite, jaugeant l'estimation à attendre avant leur entrée.

C'est alors qu'Ichigo remarqua une paire d'yeux bleus à la prunelle étincelante. L'individu situé à quelques mètres devant lui, regardait fixement dans sa direction.

Non, il le regardait fixement !

Il était difficile d'estimer à cette distance, mais l'homme à la chevelure d'un bleu étonnant, devait facilement faire une tête de plus que lui. Il était accompagné d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, assis en équilibre sur l'une des barrières, servant à délimiter la rue de la queue.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants, avant que le bleuté, sous une question de son compagnon ne rompe tout contact. Ichigo suivit la progression de l'individu dans la file. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche reflétant la lumière synthétique des néons, qui telle la lumière d'un phare, permit au roux d'observer son avancée jusqu'aux portes du lieu-dit. Disparaissant soudain de son champs de vision, il aurait cependant juré que le bleuté l'avait de nouveau regardé avant d'entrer.

Le vif intérêt que ce mystérieux individu venait de manifester à son encontre, était tout aussi réciproque. Ichigo était plus que curieux concernant ce jeu de regard, qu'il venait d'échanger. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus. Ce qui venait de se passer était assez limpide pour être interprété sans trop de difficulté. Le comportement corporel du bleuté était clair : ce n'était ni plus, ni moins que les prémices d'un jeu de séduction.

Et tandis que le rouquin avançait, l'envie d'y répondre se faisait ressentir. Bien que l'allure physique d'un homme était pour lui primordial et un critère de sélection, dans le choix de ces partenaires. Les yeux avaient aussi une place importante. Et ceux-là, l'avaient séduit.

Lors de l'attente, il sympathisa avec le groupe de la dénommée Matsumoto, ou plutôt Matsumoto s'accrocha à lui, voyant à travers le roux, une nouvelle personne à qui raconter son histoire tragique. Et gratifiant Ichigo d'un statut d'ami, lui raconta sa vie. Bras dessus, bras dessous avec la jeune femme blonde, ils entrèrent. Rapidement, il rechercha de nouveau la silhouette athlétique de l'homme aux cheveux azurés. La boîte était bondée, les banquettes entassées de femmes et d'hommes à des niveaux plus ou moins élevés d'alcoolisme.

- Ichigoooo ! Hurla Matsumoto. Y' a une banquette de libre là-bas !

Saisissant le bras du roux, elle le tira vers la table vide. S'écroulant sur le plateau en bois, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai mal au crâne ! Scanda-t-elle.

- Quelle idée aussi, de boire comme ça ! Remarqua Kira en les rejoignant, un verre dans chaque main

- Kira, tu peux pas comprendre … les déboires… amoureux d'une jeune… femme, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Kira-kun !

Jetant un regard noir à l'homme blond, Hinamori retourna auprès de la blonde, posant son propre verre sur la table basse.

- Désolé pour ça Ichigo-kun, embraya Kira. J'espère que son comportement ne t'a pas froissé.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis retrouvé dans cet état, il n'y pas si longtemps.

Ce qui était vrai. Lors de sa rupture avec son ex petit-ami, Renji, il avait commencé à boire plus que de raison. Ressassant des idées noires sous les oreilles attentives de Chad et Uryuu Ishida, ses meilleurs amis.

Une heure passa, Ichigo, complètement intégré au groupe, avait fait la connaissance de chacun.

De ce qu'il avait appris, ils étaient ensembles depuis le collège.

Matsumoto dormait contre l'épaule de Kira, qui discutait avec énergie avec le rouquin. Shiba Kaien et Tetsuzaemon Iba faisaient de fréquentes allées et venues jusqu'au bar. Momo tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation, ses yeux se fermant au fil des secondes sous l'effet de la boisson.

De nouveau, Ichigo sentit un picotement remonter le long de sa nuque, se redressant, il chercha du regard la source de sa démangeaison.

Et il le vit !

Discutant avec Kaien, l'homme aux yeux azurés regardait le roux, une bouteille à la main.

- Excuse-moi, Kira-kun, je vais me chercher à boire.

Marchant droit vers l'inconnu, il s'arrêta à ses côtés. Le regard du bleuté brûla son profil tandis qu'il appelait un serveur.

- Une bière.

C'était bien joli d'être venu jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Le bleuté lui ôta cette peine prenant les devants.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, t'es nouveau ?

Un classique de la drague, il est vrai, mais qui permettait de commencer une conversation.

- Je suis arrivé ce matin.

- Alors que penses-tu de la ville ? se retournant, il regarda l'orangé, collant son coude au sien.

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, ça me plait assez.

- Qu'est c'qui t'amènes à Karakura, un nouveau travail ?

- Tout juste, lui sourit le rouquin. Et toi, que fais-tu ?

- J'bois et je m'appelle Grimmjow.

- Ichigo.

Levant leurs bouteilles, ils trinquèrent. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait si près de lui, l'orangé pouvait l'observer de tout son saoul. Son nez droit, les courbes de sa mâchoire, les quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles tombant sur son front. Il était magnifique. Une beauté sauvage se dégageait de sa personne qu'aucun n'aurait pu reproduire aussi naturellement.

- Tu sais Ichigo, si tu continues à m'fixer ainsi, j'risque de te sauter dessus.

L'alcool aidant les langues se délièrent et celle d'Ichigo en particulier, se fit bien plus tentatrice.

- C'est peut-être ce que je veux!

Les yeux du bleuté s'agrandirent puis, se rétrécirent d'un coup sous la réponse inattendue. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, dévoilant des dents éclatantes.

Il venait de tomber sur un gars intéressant et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Prenant la main du rouquin dans la sienne, il attira son propriétaire vers lui. Débarrassant rapidement la bière de ce dernier.

À ce stade avancé de la nuit, il était inutile de faire dans la discrétion, les effluves d'alcool noyaient le cerveau de chaque personne. Le couple non-conventionnel se formant, ne serait en rien ennuyé par une minorité criant au scandale.

- Ça va faire une heure que je t'observe, je me suis demandé quand t'allais enfin venir m'voir.

- Et si je n'étais pas de ce bord, t'aurais fais comment ? S'amusa Ichigo.

Le nez enfouit dans le cou du bleuté, il s'autorisa un rapide baiser sur la peau musclée.

- Impossible, je ne me trompe jamais ! répondit Grimmjow, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Se penchant, il captura rapidement les lèvres de l'orangé.

- Dis-moi tu as quel âge ? demanda Ichigo après avoir décollé ses lèvres de son partenaire.

- 24 ans et toi ?

Deux ans, ce n'était rien mais, baisser son âge de quelques années était monnaie courante dans ce genre d'endroit. Allez, savoir pourquoi ! De plus avec son air juvénile, Ichigo faisait bien plus jeune.

- 23 ans

Se rapprochant des lèvres du bleuté, il lui vola un rapide baiser. Celui-ci grogna sa frustration lorsqu'il prit fin.

- On sort d'ici ?

Souriant, Grimmjow attendit patiemment la réponse du roux. Il connaissait le sens qu'avait cette phrase ainsi que ses conséquences cependant, une chose le dérangea.

- Où es ton ami ?

- Ilforte ?

Tendant un doigt que l'orangé suivit du regard, le bleuté lui indiqua un coin de la boite, où deux silhouettes s'embrassaient. Ichigo identifia facilement l'une d'elles. L'homme aux cheveux blonds tenait entre ses bras une fille fluette à la coupe carré, dont il pétrissait allègrement les seins.

- Inutile que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Il a l'air bien occupé. Alors, ta réponse ?

Ichigo plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les opales bleues. Il en avait envie, il ne pouvait le nier.

Mettant fin au dilemme intérieur du roux, Grimmjow l'embarqua dans un baiser sauvage qui scella la décision du roux.

- O.K.

Il pensa rapidement à ses nouveaux amis et à leur dire au revoir mais, un rapide coup d'œil sur la tablée, lui apprit que ses habitants avaient rejoint, depuis un long moment, Morphée.

S'échappant de l'endroit, il laissa Grimmjow le guider vers une rue adjacente.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet qui suivit la sortie de la boîte, la main du bleuté resta accrochée à la cuisse de l'orangé. Par moment audacieuse, elle remontait pour caresser distraitement à travers le tissus les muscles tendus des abdominaux. La respiration d'Ichigo se fit difficile sous les gestes audacieux de son partenaire. Et pour une raison que le dépassait, faire ça dans une voiture, rendait le tout diablement excitant. Il était certain que son taux d'adrénaline dépassait de beaucoup la moyenne, en cet instant et son compagnon était sans le moindre doute, dans le même état que lui. Il suffisait pour ça d'observer ses lèvres pincées témoignant du self-control qu'il déployait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'orangé lui fit d'avantage renforcer sa poigne sur sa cuisse. Ichigo échappa un léger souffle de douleur au contact des ongles s'enfonçant dans ses chairs. Mais, même cette douleur décuplait son plaisir et son envie. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas désiré ainsi ?

À peine le taxi arrêté, Grimmjow bondit hors du véhicule, fourrant hâtivement sa main dans une des poches de son jean, il en sortit un billet, qu'il tendit rapidement au chauffeur. Enfermant la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, il l'emmena devant les portes du love hôtel, à l'enseigne crépitante.

Le rouquin se tint en retrait, alors que Grimmjow s'approcha du comptoir pour payer leur chambre. Les murs autour d'eux, d'un blanc rosé s'ornaient d'une série de tableaux érotiques mais, Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de les analyser en détail que le bleuté l'entraîna vers une porte boisée.

- Bonne soirée ! lança l'homme par-dessus son comptoir.

Ichigo lui répondit par un léger sourire, avant de disparaitre dans la cage d'un ascenseur.

Les portes refermées, le bleuté emprisonna son corps dans une étreinte puissante, son nez froid se nicha dans le cou de l'orangé. Ichigo soupira d'aise. C'était si bon de se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un !

Ils se détachèrent cependant rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur leur étage et Grimmjow fit tourner entre ses doigts, le trousseau de clé portant le numéro 6.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître l'endroit, s'amusa le rouquin. Tu ramènes souvent des gars ici ?

- Seulement les plus sexy et intéressants ! répondit le bleuté. Et crois-moi…, il tourna la clé dans la serrure,… ils ne sont pas nombreux à courir les rues.

À peine la porte fermée, le bleuté se rua sur sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser enflammé. La température de la pièce monta de quelques degrés, alors que des prunelles bleues fixaient son corps avec appétit. Le contact d'une main douce, se fit ressentir dans son cou, faisant naître chez lui une série de frissons incontrôlés. Doucement, la main voyagea jusqu'à sa clavicule, traçant un chemin brûlant sur son passage. De nouveau, son corps entier s'embrasa et son souffla s'accéléra. Il ferma les yeux par pur anticipation lorsque le corps face à lui se mit en mouvement. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa joue et une langue mutine vint tracer les contours de sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air, alors que la main restée sagement en place se remettait en mouvement. Descendant toujours plus bas sur son torse. Le bruit d'un tissu froissé se fit entendre et le rouquin remarqua à ses pieds, la chemise noire qu'il avait enfilé le soir-même. Débarrassée de tout obstacle, la main bronzée de Grimmjow se posa sur le torse brûlant d'Ichigo. Arrivée à la poitrine, elle fut rejointe par sa consœur et avec douceur, elles en dessinèrent les muscles fins. Ichigo était sûr que Grimmjow pouvait entendre les battements fous de son cœur, à travers ses paumes. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait et s'affaissait dans un rythme infernal. Avec douceur, des doigts vinrent enserrer dans leurs pulpes, les deux boutons de chair rose dressés. Imprimant une légère pression dessus, il cria victoire lorsqu'un feulement franchit les lèvres de son partenaire.

Rougissant, Ichigo mordit vivement son poing tentant d'étouffer sans succès, ce cri honteux sortant de sa bouche. Il sentit un rire étouffé s'écraser contre sa joue. Retournant vers le visage du roux, Grimmjow lui retira le poing et fondit sur sa bouche. Mordillant avec envie, la lèvre inférieure, il en quémanda l'entrée. Timidement, Ichigo ouvrit ses lèvres laissant le bleuté envahir progressivement sa cavité. Les langues se trouvèrent, d'abord timides, se rencontrant furtivement puis, au fil des secondes elles entamèrent un ballet sensuel orchestré par le bleuté. De nouveau, Ichigo gémit, amenant l'homme au-dessus à étirer un sourire.

- Tu comptes utiliser les 20 000 yens contre la porte ? Se moqua Ichigo, plus provoquant que jamais. Je devine un lit assez tentant se dessiner dans le fond de la chambre. Pourquoi ne pas l'inclure dans nos jeux ?

Les yeux du bleuté remontèrent sur le visage provocateur du roux.

Se redressant, Ichigo emprisonna dans ses bras le cou musclé, se collant un peu plus à lui. Avec tendresse, il mordilla la peau bronzée, tirant légèrement dessus. Le corps entier de Grimmjow trembla et un soupir vint naître au creux de ses lèvres.

Se décollant du rouquin, il observa le corps de ce dernier. La vue des joues halées de rouges et des lèvres brillantes de trop de baiser, amenèrent une chaleur indescriptible à se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Reprenant le corps du rouquin entre ses doigts, il remplaça une main par des lèvres envieuses. Il sentit le roux se tortiller sous lui, alors que sa langue torturait davantage un téton, suçotant, goutant, mordillant la peau. Le rouquin était un met des plus fameux. Sa transpiration mélange de désir et de peur, avait un goût unique .Il se pourlécha les babines recueillant quelques gouttes salées sur ses papilles.

- Accroche-toi à moi ! Lui conseilla le bleuté.

Torse contre torse et les pieds se croisant au-dessus des reins du bleuté, Ichigo se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Les mains posées sur les épaules puissantes ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives.

Elles vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure azurée, caressant les mèches soyeuses. Grimmjow releva les yeux. La tête penchée en arrière et les yeux voilés de désir de son amant, étaient un appel à la luxure. Avec hargne, il fondit dans le cou de sa proie y plantant amoureusement ses crocs.

Ichigo en glapit de plaisir.

Déposant son paquet, Grimmjow reprit sa place de dominant, au-dessus de lui.

Les ongles du roux se plantèrent dans le dos de son partenaire, glissant jusqu'au bas des reins y laissant de fins sillons sanguinolents. Les mains posées sur le fessier musclé, il sentit le muscle se contracter à chaque allée et venue. Cherchant de sa bouche les lèvres du bleuté, ils partirent dans un nouveau baiser, bien plus long que les précédents. Les doigts du rouquin dans des mouvements précipités, défirent hâtivement braguettes et boutons des pantalons.

- Grimm, dépêche… souffla-t-il, alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Accédant à sa demande, Grimmjow descendit bien plus bas. Sa langue posée sur le corps du rouquin, traça un chemin luisant jusqu'à l'aine de ce dernier. Ichigo étendit ses bras au-dessus de lui, dévoilant des abdominaux finement taillés.

Le bleuté les embrassa passionnément.

D'une main experte, il emprisonna le membre tendu et douloureux du roux. Ichigo soupira de soulagement et donna un léger coup de rein. La langue du bleuté vint à sa rencontre et ses lèvres enserrèrent avec appétit, le gland gorgé de sang. Une nuée de papillons explosa dans le bas-ventre du rouquin, l'emmenant à se rapprocher, un peu plus, des étoiles. Son sexe logé dans la cavité humide et ardente du bleuté, subissait le plus doux des traitements. Le muscle chaud se promenant sur la longueur, ajouté aux mouvements de tête de Grimmjow, descendant puis remontant, fit perdre pied à Ichigo. Dans un cri, il jouit violemment dans sa bouche.

Fermant les yeux, il inspira de grandes goulées d'air frais. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement.

Grimmjow ne perdit pas une goutte du précieux nectar, suçotant ses doigts, il attendit que le rouquin revienne à lui. Son sexe dressé devenait de plus en plus douloureux, fébrilement il enserra sa main dessus.

Écartant davantage les jambes du roux, il s'aplatit sur les draps. Son regard se posa sur l'anneau de chair rosé. Palpitant de désir. Par pur anticipation, il se lécha les lèvres. Lentement, il écarta les fesses rebondies permettant au bout de sa langue de s'insinuer dans cet antre chaud. Une série de soupirs, tinta à ses oreilles. C'était sans aucun doute, la plus belle mélodie qui lui était donné d'entendre.

- Encore, continue.

Il se retira, récoltant le regard plein de reproches du rouquin.

Souriant, il agrippa la taille du jeune homme l'obligeant à se relever.

- Et si tu participais toi aussi ? Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Un long frisson parcourut la nuque d'Ichigo.

S'allongeant de tout son long sur le lit, Grimmjow lui fit signe du doigt d'approcher. Rampant jusqu'à l'homme, Ichigo se pencha à son tour sur la virilité gonflée de ce dernier, sa bouche s'ouvrant petit à petit alors qu'il comblait la distance jusqu'au gland.

- Dans l'autre sens, Ichi.

S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, il leva un regard étonné vers son amant. Seul, un sourire plein de promesses lui répondit. Comprenant la demande, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

Passant ses jambes par-dessus la tête du bleuté, il se pencha jusqu'au membre gorgé de sang. Ses fesses se surélevèrent légèrement, une main posée dans le creux de son dos, Grimmjow lui indiqua par une légère pression de les baisser. De nouveau, sa langue remplit Ichigo, amenant ce dernier à s'étouffer sur le sexe épais du bleuté. Cette position était difficile pour lui, se concentrer sur sa tache, alors que le bleuté lui administrait la meilleure des intentions. Son esprit s'embruma quelque peu. Une légère claque sur sa fesse, le sortit de son état de semi torpeur, l'amenant à pousser un cri incontrôlé et s'étrangler sur le membre de Grimmjow.

Délaissant la cavité chaude du roux, le bleuté suçota les bourses à nouveau dures du rouquin, les faisant rouler sous sa langue, les soupesant. D'une main, il agrippa le sexe raide et gonflé, l'entraînant dans un va-et-vient cadencé, au rythme de la langue du rouquin sur son propre sexe.

Ichigo se sentit partir beaucoup plus loin, un "plop" indiqua au bleuté, que son membre venait de quitter la bouche délicieuse du roux.

Dans un grognement, il se redressa. Attrapant les hanches juvéniles, il les colla contre lui. Sa main agrippant la nuque du rouquin, il le força à se pencher. Un genou s'insinua entre ses jambes, obligeant celles-ci à s'écarter. Il sentit le sexe tendu du bleuté frôler ses fesses et gémit de plaisir face à la suite des évènements.

Avec douceur, le bout d'un doigt s'insinua en lui, s'enfonçant progressivement phalange après phalange. Arrivé au bout, le bleuté se pencha pour observer le profil du rouquin, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'inconfort et de douleur. Mais non, les yeux embués de plaisir, Ichigo suçotait ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et dans un mouvement de ciseau, écartèrent les chairs contractées du rouquin.

- Doucement, ça fait mal, gémit le roux.

Ça faisait quelque mois qu'il n'avait plus eu d'expérience de ce genre, et son corps s'était ankylosé sous le manque de pratique. Le bout d'une langue rejoignit le tout et le souffle d'Ichigo s'affola. L'horrible douleur s'envolant bien vite.

- Grimm, maintenant !

Lançant un regard suppliant derrière lui, il positionna ses mains sur ses fesses, les écartant franchement.

- Oh, putain !

L'épais sexe s'enfonça profondément en lui, jusqu'à la garde et Ichigo gémit bien plus fort. Stoppant quelques instants, Grimmjow attendit l'accord du rouquin pour bouger. La légère caressa d'un doigt sur sa cuisse, lui en donna l'autorisation.

Alternant rythme lent et profond, il se mit à la recherche de la petit boule de nerf, caressant du bout des doigts les hanches du rouquin. Un coup plus profond que les autres, amena le dos d'Ichigo à se cambrer bien plus. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Grimmjow sut qu'il venait de la trouver. Concentrant ses coups dans cette partie précise, les cris d'Ichigo emplirent progressivement la pièce. Bientôt rejoint par le bleuté qui échappa un grognement animal, alors qu'il se ruait dans l'antre du rouquin, tapant sa prostate. Accompagnant les coups de buttoir de son amant, Ichigo enfonça profondément ses ongles dans les draps alors qu'un coup, bien plus fort que les autres, l'emmena au point de non-retour. Il arrosa le tissu de sperme, bientôt suivit par Grimmjow qui se déversa en lui dans un cri orgasmique.

Se retirant, il s'effondra sur le matelas, une main sur la poitrine tentant de réguler les battements fous de son cœur. Le bruit de milliers de chevaux lancés en plein galop résonnait à ses oreilles. Ichigo s'effondra à ses côtés et logea sa tête dans le cou du bleuté. Calant le corps brûlant contre lui, Grimmjow ramena le drap sur leurs corps nus. Sa bouche chercha paresseusement celle du roux, échangeant un dernier baiser, avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil il murmura :

- File-moi ton tel …

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla aux aurores, une vive douleur élança ses reins alors qu'il quittait le lit. Grimmjow enfouit sous les couvertures, ne bougea pas alors que le roux passait un bras par dessus lui, récupérant au passage une chaussette. Tâtonnant la poche de son pantalon, il sortit son portable, l'heure sur l'écran le fit pâlir d'horreur. Il lui restait une heure pour se rendre à son lieu de travail.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il tout bas.

Se mettre en retard dès le premier jour. Tout ça pour satisfaire ses bas instincts primaires. Sans plus tarder, ni un regard en arrière pour l'homme encore endormi, il se précipita vers la sortie.

Le même employé se trouvait derrière le secrétariat, de légères cernes attestant de la fin imminente de sa journée. Souriant, il regarda l'orangé courir à sa rencontre, les cheveux encore en bataille.

- Bonjour, vous pouvez m'indiquer où trouver un taxi, le devança Ichigo.

- Vous en trouverez au coin de la rue, en sortant sur votre droite. A cette heure, il y en a quelques uns stationnés avec un peu de chance, vous…

- Merci ! lança le rouquin

Ouvrant les portes à la volée, il courut vers l'endroit. La chance lui sourit car, une voiture attendait sur place. Montant à l'arrière, il salua rapidement le chauffeur.

- Au lycée Karakura, je vous prie. Vous pouvez y être en combien de temps ?

- Bien monsieur. À cette heure, la circulation est dégagée donc, je dirais 20 min.

Ichigo s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, soulagé. Il avait encore le temps de faire bonne impression à l'ensemble de ses collègues. Le soulagement additionné à la nuit agitée, l'amenèrent à somnoler durant le reste du trajet.

- C'est ici !

La voix du chauffeur le ramena de ses songes. Tendant trois billets, il sortit du véhicule.

La grille principale était encore fermée, il devait emprunter l'entrée située sur la gauche du bâtiment pour se rendre par la suite, devant le gymnase de l'école.

- Monsieur Kurosaki !

Les bras grands ouverts, le directeur, un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnant se fendit d'un large sourire en reconnaissant le jeune professeur qu'il avait engagé, quelques semaines auparavant.

- Pardonnez mon retard, s'excusa le roux.

- Vous êtes dans les temps, il y a encore plus en retard que vous.

Remarquant enfin la personne se tenant en retrait du chef d'établissement, il le salua. L'homme aux cheveux gris hocha la tête, faisant miroiter au soleil levant, le piercing doré ornant son sourcil gauche.

- Je vous présente Muguruma Kensei, professeur d'éducation physique, faisant signe à Kensei d'avancer le directeur continua. Kensei, voici Ichigo Kurosaki, il remplace dès à présent, mademoiselle Misato Ochi partit en congé maternité.

La main puissante du professeur de sport serra un bref instant, celle d'Ichigo.

L'homme était impressionnant avec sa musculature développée et son air taciturne. Habillé d'un débardeur violet et d'un pantalon militaire, il avait ajouté à l'ensemble de sa tenue, des mitaines orangées qui se croisaient sur sa poitrine musclée. Ichigo était certain que cet homme devait adopter une allure de vie personnelle et professionnelle, dictée par le code de conduite militaire. Les élèves devaient s'en mordre les doigts avec lui. Malgré tout, cet homme avait un quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, d'attachant.

- Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur, grogna plus que ne parla, Kensei.

Ne sachant quoi dire Ichigo se contenta de le suivre à l'intérieur du gymnase, disposé pour l'occasion de plusieurs rangées de dizaine de chaises. Une estrade s'élevait à l'extrémité de la pièce permettant d'englober l'espace d'un vaste regard. L'ensemble du corps professoral attendait patiemment, assis sur des chaises, l'arrivée des 300 élèves inscrits pour ce cycle. Trottinant derrière eux, le directeur sifflotait un air méconnu à Ichigo.

Des mains défilèrent sous ses yeux alors qu'il était présenté à l'assemblée. Ichigo retint quelques noms au fil des mains serrées et en oublia bien d'autres. Huit heures sonna et une véritable cacophonie de discussion, rire et cris se fit entendre à travers les cloisons en tôle du gymnase. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir, synonyme d'une nouvelle rentrée. Des élèves de seconde jusqu'à la terminale se dirigeaient vers les tableaux affichants les classes. Excitation et déception, se croisaient sous les feuilles nominatives. Attendant à l'extérieur de la salle, Ichigo de son poste d'observation aperçut une jeune fille rousse fondre en larme. Une brunette aux allures de garçon manqué lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tentant sans grand résultat de tarir le flot de larmes.

S'écartant, Ichigo laissa entrer les premiers et plus motivés élèves, un jeune à la carrure d'un enfant de primaire passa devant lui, les yeux fermés. Deux autres discutaient, leurs sacs glissés en bandoulière sur les épaules. Le plus grand abordait un crâne rasé qui luisait au soleil, sa house de protection de shinai bien visible dans son dos. Son ami à l'allure de jeune prince parlait d'une voix forte et claire de ses vacances. Les deux jeunes filles qui l'avaient aperçu tantôt, se précipitèrent également. S'arrêtant, elles le gratifièrent d'un " Bonjour, Sensei" qui le cloua sur place.

Tandis que les élèves avançaient et prenaient place sur les chaises vides. Le roux s'empressa de retourner vers l'estrade, s'installant à côté de Kensei. Lorsque le dernier élève fut entré, le directeur s'avança. Les bras tendus comme pour accueillir entre eux, les centaines de têtes le regardant. Il se lança dans un discours de bienvenue pour les nouveaux et d'encouragement pour les anciens. Les règles de l'établissement furent abordées ainsi que des mises en garde. Il prit soin d'avertir ses élèves des changements survenus au sein de l'établissement et des locaux.

- Et en parlant de changement, scanda-t-il, je vous présente également, monsieur Kurosaki qui remplacera mademoi… non, madame Misato, professeur de français. Il sera également le professeur principal des Terminales A.

Une vive exclamation accueillit cette nouvelle, des applaudissements s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond.

Se levant, Ichigo salua la foule.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler avec vous.

Cet exercice n'était pas son fort et il se trouvait particulièrement ridicule.

- Merci, professeur Kurosaki. Bien, la cérémonie touche à sa fin. Je vous demanderai juste de partir dans le calme et rejoindre vos salles de classe. La journée se terminera exceptionnellement à 15h. Bonne rentrée à tous.

Des applaudissements plus enjoués ponctuèrent la fin du discours et une vague d'élèves se rua vers l'extérieur.

- Les premières C et D ayant cours avec moi, rendez-vous sur le terrain d'athlétisme ! Hurla la voix de Kensei, se retournant. Kurosaki-sensei, où avez-vous cours ?

Dépliant son emploi du temps, Ichigo trouva la réponse.

- Terminal A, bâtiment 1-2. Bâtiment 1-2 ?

- Le chiffre 1 correspond au bâtiment principal, le 2 indique l'étage. Lorsque vous sortez, dirigez-vous vers le premier bâtiment. Les escaliers sont à gauche. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la signalétique de l'établissement est bien indiquée.

- Merci, Muguruma-sensei.

Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé, cet homme était rempli de bonnes intentions sous ses airs bourrus. Suivant le flot d'élève, il marcha jusqu'au bâtiment principal.

Un gloussement lui fit tourner la tête, il reconnut la jeune fille rousse pleurnichant devant le panneau. Accompagnée d'une brune à la taille svelte, elles dépassèrent Ichigo et se placèrent devant lui, lui coupant tout chemin.

- Sensei, on peut vous accompagnez à la salle de classe, si vous le souhaitez.

- Je…, commença Ichigo.

- Je suis Inoue Orihime et voici, Rukia Kuchiki.

- Enchantée de vous connaitre, s'exclama la brunette.

Elle compléta son élocution d'une révérence, qui cloua le rouquin sur place. Qui aujourd'hui s'exprimait ainsi et terminait par une courbette?

- De… de même.

- Nous sommes en terminal A, poursuivit la rouquine, nullement perturbée par les manières peu coutumières de son amie.

Le visage de l'orangé s'éclaira.

- Dans ce cas, je vous suis.

Le bout de chemin se fit sous les discussions et questions des deux filles. Il apprit qu'elles appartenaient toutes deux au club théâtre du lycée. Ce qui expliquait par la même occasion le langage de Kuchiki. Sa future classe était composée de trente élèves et chacun d'eux, pratiquait une activité après la fin des cours. D'après Inoue, la classe s'entendait relativement bien sauf que…

- Il y a un groupe d'élèves qui…

La cloche sonna au moment où le trio terminait d'arriver à destination, laissant en suspend la phrase de la rouquine. Les filles se dépêchèrent d'entrer et s'installèrent au premier rang. Se dirigeant derrière le bureau, Ichigo fit un rapide coup d'œil aux élèves, se tenant debout face à lui. Il reconnut le crâne rasé du kendoka, ainsi que son ami. Etonné, il aperçut la touffe de cheveux blancs de celui qu'il avait confondu avec un élève de moyenne section. Comme quoi se fier à l'allure physique d'une personne, pouvait réserver bien des surprises. De sacrée surprise même !

- Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouveau professeur de français, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cherchant du regard un bâton de craie avec l'intention d'écrire au tableau, il fut interrompu par le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant sur un élève retardataire.

- Désolé du r'tard, bailla une voix.

Portant son regard sur le nouveau venu, les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'étouffa Ichigo, sa main lâcha la craie qu'il venait de saisir.

L'objet cylindrique chuta avant de se briser sec sur le sol. Le temps s'arrêta pour Kurosaki lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux bleus singuliers du nouvel arrivant. Des yeux azurés surpris se fixèrent aux yeux ambrés plein d'effrois.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar !

_" Grimmjow ?"_

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions. _

_Si vous voyez des fautes signalez les moi, c'est en me corrigeant que je peux évoluer._

**_Une petite review fait toujours chaud au cœur et ne coute rien._**

_Airales_


End file.
